In recent years, with the developing trend of making the mobile phone smarter, having larger screen and higher resolution, consequently, the size of application software of smart phone is becoming larger. There exists abundant application software for smart mobile phones, and users may often search for and download, according to their needs or favours, various kinds of application software through mobile phone networks, which may easily consume dozens of megabits data. Moreover, the downloading speed is so low, which greatly reduces user experiences. In addition, when a user browses and downloads application software through an application store client, data consumption in browsing and downloading of the application software is huge, and the downloaded application software cannot be shared as well, therefore there is no good for popularization of the application store client as well as the application software, meanwhile, the enthusiasm of the user in searching for and downloading the application software is reduced.
For the above-mentioned problems, there is yet no effective solution.